Many different motor vehicle suspensions have been proposed in the past. Some are designed to provide a smooth riding passenger compartment and others are designed primarily for automobile stability and control, for example, for racing vehicles. In either case, industry and private individuals have constantly strived to develop front suspensions which are inexpensive both in terms of material and fabrication costs.
However, most suspension systems in use today require a relatively large number of components, bends, welds, etc., which, because of the relatively high cost of capital equipment and labor, can unduly increase the cost of the suspension system and hence of the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an independent suspension system which uses a minimum of material, and which can be fabricated with a minimum of labor. Other objects of the invention are to provide a suspension system which provides superior riding and racing characteristics, which provides smooth handling and control of the vehicle, which is reliable, and which is economical to build both on a mass production assembly line basis as well as in small lots.